My New Moon (revised)
by MissRedHead
Summary: Bella is finally whole again after Edward left her in the woods. But once things are going right for her everything always goes wrong. What can she do when Her Best-friend blames her for everything, The man the gods promised her soul and heart to wants nothing to do with her, And an evil, sadistic vampire finally decides to get her revenge? Lemons in future chapters! PaulxBella
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here is the new version of My New Moon. Paul has always avoided Bella so she has no idea who he is. The story proceeds as the last one (if you didn't read the original then don't worry and enjoy the story.)The story though is slightly slower with Paul and Bella's relationship. Though Bella is a lot more self-confident in this than in any of the books. I don't own any of the characters in this story. All rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer! I only make her characters act out what goes on in my precious little mind!**

I sat on the island in the middle of Sam and Emily's kitchen, I slowly picked at a muffin as I watched my lasagna cook in the little oven. Emily relaxed in a chair beside me and Kim hurried around the kitchen trying to finish the cookies she was making. Claire slept on the recliner in the living room, it was time for her afternoon nap.

Emily softly cooed to her large belly, patting it every so often. She was seven months pregnant with a little girl, EmmaBella, and looked like she was about to pop open like a water balloon. I looked over to the door, where I heard the booming laugh of my Jake.

The boys walked in and migrated to their normal spots. Jared with Kim, Sam with Emily, Quil with Claire, and Jacob with me while the others congregated around us. I ran my fingers through Jacob's unruly hair, it was time for another haircut for him. Sam looked up at me, a grin on his face but as I heard the front door open, his smile dropped.

Slowly, I turned my head to lock eyes with who walked in the door. The eyes that met mine were a light brown, the color of liquid milk chocolate. I couldn't tear my eyes from his, I knew my jaw went slack and I was gawking at him.

I heard a sharp growl then the sound of the front door slamming. Reluctantly, I tore my eyes from whoever I was looking at to look at Sam. Barely registering that Jacob was gone and that Leah had gone after him.

"What is the leech lover doing here!?" The mystery man growled.

"I'm not a leech lover for your information! You don't even know me. Sam, who the fuck is this!" I snapped.

"Bella this is Paul, Paul this is Bella Swan, Jacob's girlfriend." Sam calmly said.

"In no way am I Jake's girlfriend Sam. You know that, he is only 15! He is just a kid!" I shout at him, hopping off the counter.

I was now standing toe to toe with Sam Uley who towered over me. He was grinning down at me as I raised my knee, hitting him square in his junk. I then turned around, bid the girls goodbye and walked to the door. I turned to Paul as I opened the door, I looked him up and down, a smirk on my face and said "By the way, Paul, I prefer guys who aren't total prudes, who know how to handle a girl with a hidden wild side."

With a wink to him, I walked out the door. I could just picture the look on his face as I heard everyone inside burst out laughing. I turned on my truck and drove home, luckily Charlie wouldn't be home for a while so I have some time to clean up.

When I got home, I changed into my yoga pants and a sports bra, turned on some music, then began cleaning up the house. I had been neglecting the work for a while now and the laundry in my room was over flowing and there were old dishes from a few days ago in the sink.

I set to work, making the house spotless. Mopping, sweeping, and scrubbing the house from top to bottom, making sure there wasn't a single spot of dirt left. By the time I was done, I had enough time to make spaghetti and garlic bread before Charlie got home in about an hour.

I quickly pulled out the pasta sauce and pasta before some plain breadsticks and the stuff needed for garlic bread. As I let the water boil there was a knock on my door. I quickly turned down the heat on the stove and walked to the door. Opening it, Jacob stood at the door, his shorts hung loosely on his hips.

"Hey Jake, come on in." I tell him, letting him in.

He walks in and stands awkwardly in the middle of the room. I close the door and face him. He looked like a sad, lost puppy dog. I walked up to him, laying a hand on his shoulder I looked up at him.

"Jake you okay?" I asked him, my eyebrows knitting together.

He shook my hand off his shoulder and turned away from me.

"Do you know what happened between you and Paul?" Jacob gritted out between his teeth.

"No Jacob, I don't please explain!" I snapped.

"He imprinted on you Bella! You are his soul mate! You're supposed to be with my pack mate! Someone who seriously hates you with a passion, who has spent so long trying to avoid you!" He yelled, turning towards me.

He was shaking violently and I began to back up. I slowly opened the door and walked onto the front lawn.

"Jake let's take this out back, I'd rather my neighbors didn't see my best friend turn into a giant wolf. " I told him calmly, waving him to follow around the house.

When we got out back, Jacob looked at me, his eyes burning with rage.

"I have tried year after year to get you to fall in love with me! First you love that bloodsucker who left you in the woods! Now you're going to fall for my pack mate and never want to be with anyone else again!" He screamed at me.

"Jacob I love you but like a big sister loves her little brother. You are 15 Jacob! I'm 18! You are too young for me! You're soul mate is out there but It's not and never will be me! So what! Paul imprinted on me and yes maybe one day he and I will come to love one another but right now, I don't need any of this!"

He was shaking so violently that he looked like he was having a seizure. I slowly backed up, my breathing getting quicker as I became more and more scared.

"I have always loved you Bella! You just never tried to love me!" He was growling now, it was animalistic.

"I can't give you what you want Jacob!" My voice was thick, I was so frightened.

He stalked towards me, his growling getting deeper. About halfway to me, his body erupted into a large russet brown wolf. I began backing up toward the forest, not knowing what else to do as the horse sized wolf got closer to me.

I tripped on a rock behind me and was too scared to get up. Until a large brown body stood in front of me, a growl coming from either him or Jacob. The body looked back at me, it was Paul.

"Run Bella, go inside!" He yelled, as he began taking off his shorts.

As I got up and began going towards the house, I saw Paul shift into a large wolf, attacking Jacob. That was the last thing I saw before tripping and hitting my head on the stairs of my porch and blacking out.

**Okay so how do you guys like the first chapter of My New Moon? I thought that since Jacob is so in love with Bella, of course he'd get seriously pissed off when Paul imprints on her. Especially since Jacob probably thought he finally had a chance. Well, Review it!**

**MissRedHead**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Chapter two of My New Moon (Revised)! All rights go to SM, I only make her characters play out what goes on in my little head.**

I woke up to a bright light shining in my face and a warm hand on top of mine. I turned my head to the side to see my dad asleep with his head on the side of the bed and his hand on top of mine. I realized I was lying in a hospital bed, an IV in my arm and a cannula up my nose. I slowly sat up and looked around, Sam sat in a chair in the corner, probably here to apologize for Jacob's behavior. Then standing in the corner on the opposite side of my dad was Paul, he watched me, his hand resting on my back.

"Don't over exert yourself, you hit your head pretty hard, you needed stitches." He said, his voice was harsh but had an under tone of worry.

"I'm fine. I just tripped, It's normal for me." I replied nonchalantly.

His jaw tightened and he shook his head before walking out of the room. I gaped after him as he walked out. I curled my hands into fists and gritted my teeth. I pressed my nurse button and asked if I could get something to drink.

I woke my dad up and threw a box of tissues at Sam waking him up. When Charlie saw I was awake he hugged me tightly before leaving the room to go get some coffee and talk to my doctor.

Sam slowly stood and refilled Charlie's spot beside my bed. I looked at him, waiting for the lecture about arguing with a young werewolf blah, blah, blah. I kept quiet and picked at loose string on the blanket covering me.

Sam cleared his throat and began, "You were right to stand your ground Bella. Jacob had no right to do that to you. Paul should've been the one to tell you about the imprint.

"I know it sounds like I'm just saying something to make you feel better but I'm not. You are 18 Bella, you know the difference between right and wrong. Jacob is still young, he doesn't understand that not everything will go the way he wants.

"Paul doesn't want to accept the imprint. He has said some things that I refuse to repeat to you. He cares about you, wants you safe but he doesn't want to have his choices taken away. Though they may be, it is to help keep the wolf from hurting his imprint. He won't want to sleep with any other girls, he won't even want to hang out with other girls unless you are around.

"You two are meant to be. Jacob will have to accept it. Paul will have to accept it and so do you."

I was staring at Sam by this point as he stood, hugged me, and walked from the room as the nurse walked in with my water. I took the cup slowly and sipped from it. The cold water coating my dry mouth and throat. The sensation was amazing.

I waited as my doctor went over my vitals and discharged me. Telling me how to care for the stitches on my head and prescribing me some pain meds.

Charlie drove me home then after dropping me off, he went to work. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I turned on the old TV and searched through the channels. I finally came across a movie on HBO and decided to watch it.

I didn't pay much attention to it, I mostly zoned out on the TV. With a few hours, I'm left to my own thoughts. Sam said that Paul and I needed to accept the imprint, but does that mean the way he and Emily accepted it?

I wasn't ready for a commitment like that. I was nowhere near ready. I may have healed from what Edward had done but that doesn't mean I'm ready for another relationship. Especially with Paul.

Jacob was my best friend but now, he is just an obsessed kid who can't let go. I'll have to stay away from him for a while, let him get over whatever he has for me. Though that would mean avoiding the Rez all together which brings me back to Paul.

Could I be involved with someone who has such a blatant disregard for me? I didn't know what to do.

Getting up off the couch I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and pouring myself a cup of water. I slowly sipped it as I walked upstairs into my room. When I walked into my room, I noticed somebody moving around in the dark. Frightened, I slowly turned on the light. In the middle of my room stood Alice, she was probably looking for me.

"Bella! You're alive!" She exclaimed hugging me.

I shoved her off me and narrowed my eyes, "What the fuck are you doing here Alice!"

"Okay, I deserve that. Your future disappeared so I didn't know if those dogs killed you or if a rogue vampire got to you." She told me.

"I am not dead. A vampire is after me though. Remember Victoria? Yeah she wants revenge for Edward killing James."

Alice's eyes went wide and she was immediately checking me over for any new injuries. When she got to my head she immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the window.

"Carlisle needs to have a look at you." She told me.

I yanked my hand out of her grip and backed away from her. I wanted nothing to do with their family, ever again. I'd choose dying over being anywhere near them.

"Alice! I don't want to see any of you. My future disappeared because I am mated to a wolf. He imprinted on me, I was never Edward's, never supposed to even hope I'd become a Cullen. But thanks to you guys, I don't even think I can let my true mate into my fucking heart because your stupid ass fucking prude of a brother told me that I was just a god damn distraction for him, a fucking pet.

"I don't want any of you fucking Cullens any where near me ever again. Got it! I am a human who is mated to a wolf, I don't need any fucking vampires in my life!"

She stared at me, dumbfounded by my outburst. I pointed at the open window in my room, giving her a clear invitation to get out of my house. Her face scrunched up like she was about to cry and she jumped out of the window.

Walking over to the window to close it, I saw the entire family standing under the window looking up at me. Shaking my head, I closed the window and the blinds before going back downstairs to the kitchen. Dinner last night was ruined by Jacob when he showed up. Paul had protected me, kept me safe from Jacob. He cares but he doesn't want a "Leech Lover".

Then for some reason I sat on the floor, my back to the counters and cried. I cried about loosing my best friend, I cried about Paul not wanting me, I cried about what Edward did to me, I cried because I was stressed, and I cried because nothing was going right anymore.

**So what do you think** **of chapter 2? I know it's short but my little girl is being fussy so I don't have a lot of time to type a whole lot, Family always comes first. So review it, hope you like it, I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. Also, Watch out for my new version of The Major's Mate, a BellaxJasper story.**

**MissRedHead  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so as of the request from Team Major Whitlock, this will be in Paul Point of view. Again, as per usual, the rights of all of the character goes to SM, I only own what her characters do inside of my little mind.**

Paul P.O.V

I walked up toward Sam's house, we all just got back from chasing down the red headed leech, yes she got away from us but we got her away from the Rez. Jacob and Embry were still in their wolf forms, shoving each other around, acting like the pups they were. I laughed with everyone until I saw the red truck parked beside the old house.

"Well fuck me sideways and call me a bitch, the fucking leech lover is here!" I growled out before walking over to the beach behind Sam's house.

I watched the waves for a couple minutes before deciding to finally meet her. I had to at least let her know I hate her. I don't even understand why she is here, doesn't she have her pretty boy vampire to get to.

I walked up to the first of the house, walking through the door. As I did, Sam looked up at me, his mouth set in a grim line. I looked down at the little brunette on the counter, only to be met with the most beautiful, deep chocolate brown eyes I'd ever seen.

I held her gaze, I didn't want to remove my eyes from her. My mind raced but at this moment it seemed like the only thing that held me to the earth was those eyes.

Fuck! I just imprinted on her! God fucking dammit!

She broke eye contact with me to look at Sam. I faintly heard Leah yelling at Jacob to man up and come back inside to stake his claim on my imprint. I needed to speak up, to get her out of here.

"What is the leech lover doing here!?" I growled out.

"I'm not a leech lover for your information! You don't even know me. Sam, who the fuck is this!" The brunette snapped.

"Bella this is Paul, Paul this is Bella Swan, Jacob's girlfriend." Sam calmly said.

"In no way am I Jake's girlfriend Sam. You know that, he is only 15! He is just a kid!" Bella shouts at him, hopping off the counter.

I watched as she brought her knee up and caught him right between the legs, I snicker slightly as she turns, tells Kim and Emily goodbye, and walks to the door.

As she opens the door and turns to me, a smirk gracing her face. I didn't expect her to say anything but what tumbled from her mouth shocked the hell out of me, "By the way, Paul, I prefer guys who aren't total prudes, who know how to handle a girl with a hidden wild side."

She then walked out the door to her truck and left. I stood there dumbfounded, I didn't know what to do or say.

"Well you and Bella are a perfect match then." Jared laughed.

I growled at him then grabbed a muffin off the plate in the center of the table. As I ate, Quil and Embry started placing bets on who would win in a fight over Bella, Jacob or me. Emily took a lasagna out of the oven and set it on the counter. She shouldn't be lifting stuff like that in her condition, she looks close to popping.

I watched as Leah waltzed in and slaps me across the face, her eyes narrowed at me. Standing I looked down on her, my entire frame shaking.

"What the fuck you little bitch!" I screamed.

"You took the one person Jacob was fucking in love with! You imprinted on that fucking leech fucker and you take her from Jacob!" She replied, shoving me back into the counter.

"Get outside! Both of you!" Sam commands and we automatically follow the order.

Once outside, I immediately turn and look at Leah as she ushers Jacob over to me.

"How could you imprint on her Paul?" He grits out.

"You know it wasn't my choice Jacob. If we had a fucking choice in this supernatural world of fucked-upness then Sam and Leah would still be together, you still wouldn't be with Bella, and Quil wouldn't be perpetually mated to a fucking four year old. If I had a choice I would have nothing to do with Bella!" I yelled at him.

"Fight it then Paul! Stay the fuck away from my Bella!"

"She is mine Jacob, she never was and never will be yours!"

After that I walked away from him and into the woods. I needed to see her, no matter what. I stood in the edge of the forest by her house, the sound of Clair De Lune drifted out of the open window of her bedroom.

I watched as her shadow drifted past the windows every so often, she was cleaning her house. I watched as she walked into the kitchen, the windows were wide open, she was grabbing stuff most likely for hers and Charlie's dinner.

Knowing she was okay I walked away. Keeping an ear out for anything suspicious, I heard a faint yelling behind me. I recognized the sound anywhere, Bella was yelling at someone.

Turning around, I ran back to her house just in time to see Jacob shift. He stalked her like predator stalks prey, I couldn't let my Bella get hurt. I jumped in front of her when she tripped back, falling. I looked back at her, making sure she was okay.

"Run, Bella! Go inside!" I yelled, as I took off the denim cut offs I wore.

I shifted and attacked Jacob, my mind only set on what he tried to do to her. I saw his plans in his mind, he was going to get what he wants, hoping I would find her dirty, broken, and unpure. I couldn't allow that.

Over the sound of the growls ripping from mine and Jacob's chests I heard a loud thud. I stopped where I was, looking toward the house to see Bella laying on the stairs, her head bleeding and her eyes closed.

_Jacob! Stop, look at Bella!_

I quickly shifted and yanked on my shorts, I ran to her, pulling her into my lap and checking her head. It looked deep and it was bleeding. I carried her inside and grabbed a rag from under the kitchen sink. Wetting it, I dabbed her forehead with it and had Jacob call the hospital and Charlie.

I was with her from the moment they picked her up to the moment they forced me to stay in the waiting room. I grabbed Jacob by the collar of his shirt and drug him outside into the forest.

"You were going to fucking rape her, hoping it'd help her fucking choose you! Thinking I'd think less about her! You are a fucking idiot Jacob! She is a grown woman and you just proved how childish you are!

"God dammit you could have fucking killed her! She was scared half to death of you, a 15 year old kid who should be happy for her!

"You need to get the fuck out of here Jacob, go back to fucking La Push. Tell Sam what you did before I do! Get out of her before I fucking kill you Jacob!" I hollered at him.

I then watched as he ran into the surrounding forest, away from me, away from Bella, and away from the mess he made. Once I was sure he was gone, I went back into the hospital where Charlie waited.

"I'm glad you were there Paul." He told me, his eyes were filled with tears.

"It was no problem sir, I was going to make sure Bella got home safe because she didn't call Jacob and I saw that she had tripped. I knew what to do so I went with instinct." I replied, calmly.

He nodded and looked toward the ER doors. I kept my head in my hands, I didn't notice when Sam joined us at the group of chairs in the waiting room. All I could do was hope Bella was going to be okay.

**Okay so there is Chapter 3 in Paul's POV. I tried to make it slightly longer, but it's kinda hard to right now. Hope y'all like it. Hopefully it is up to your standards. Review and if you have any ideas for the next chapter I'm open to anything.**

**MissRedHead**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Chapter 4! You all seemed to react fairly well to chapter 3, that's g\ood.**

**I'll begin with chapter 3 in a moment but first I really want to give thanks to everyone who has been reading this story and putting up with my short chapters. I try to get them as long as possible but as you have read, I'm a new mother and my children take up most of my time. So thank you for being so patient.**

**I know I haven't updated in a very long time but the father of my twins asked for a divorce so I've been very preoccupied, doesn't help, I'm pregnant again. So please be patient, I'll update whenever possible.**

**Anyways, now onto chapter 4! All rights go to Stephanie Meyer, I only own the plot of this pretty little story.**

**Bella P.O.V**

I finally stood up after crying myself out. I walked to the bathroom to blow my nose I heard a knock on the door, throwing away the tissue I walked back downstairs and opened the door. I looked up into the eyes of a man who I knew wanted nothing to do with me.

I turned away from him, trying to hide my eyes, I knew they were a sign that I've been crying. I could feel his presence behind me in the kitchen as I slowly made a pot of coffee. Turning around I looked up into Paul's eyes, his softened when he saw how swollen and red my eyes were.

"Why are you here Paul?" I asked him, my voice hoarse.

"I felt the need to come here, to see you." He whispered.

"Okay, you saw me, go see one of the girls on the rez now, I'm just your imprint you're forced to be around me." I snapped.

"I'm here because I want to be here. God fucking dammit Swan I want to be with you, I want to hold you when you fucking cry, I want to be the cause of that beautiful smile that lights up the room that I've seen in Jacob's mind. I want to be the one to pick up the pieces whenever you've been broken by anyone." He growled, punching the wall beside him.

"The only reason you're saying that is because the imprint is making you. If it weren't for the imprint you'd still be fucking every girl on the rez, I'd still have Jacob, and I wouldn't have a huge fucking hole in my wall!"

I didn't know when it happened but I was suddenly pinned between Paul and the kitchen wall, his lips just inches from mine. I sucked in a gasp of air as I took in our close proximity. His hand reached down and brushed my cheek with the lightest touch. His lips got closer to mine as we stood there, our breath mingling between us.

I wanted to kiss him but I didn't want to piss him off. Knowing I could calm him, I stood on my toes and pressed my lips to his. I felt a small shock when he responded to the kiss, pulling me to him and applying more pressure to my lips.

I had never felt anything so extraordinary in my life. One of my hands was in his hair, my other on his shirt trying to pull him closer.

When we broke apart, I tried, with no success, to catch my breath. His lips traveled to my neck, nipping, sucking, licking and kissing at my skin. I grabbed him by the bit of hair he had and looked him right in the eyes.

"Paul, you need to tell me right now, am I what you want? If I am not, you need to leave now." I told him, my eyes searching his for any kind of remorse.

"I want you Bella, not because the Gods decided you were my perfect match but because you are you. I am not going to leave. I am not going to stand here and tell you all this then leave you like Jacob did, you are my imprint and I want you and everything you could give me." He told me, his forehead resting on mine.

I felt traitor tears slip down my cheek as I smiled at Paul. His brown eyes burning with love, desire, and what I think was a hint of lust. He kissed the tear away before leading me into the living room. Setting me on the floor he sat behind me and began combing his fingers through my hair. It felt nice, it was something Renee did when I was little but once I turned 7 she didn't do it anymore, claiming I was too old.

I sat, staring at the TV, not really watching it, while Paul's hands slowly ran from my scalp to the tips of my hair. I leaned back against his knees and looked up at him, a smile on my face. He leaned down and kissed me before returning his attention back to the TV.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I woke up in my bed to my alarm blaring with a pair of warm arms holding me against his chest.

Yawning, I kicked Paul and stood up. Walking to my closet I grabbed a pair of jeans, a Colorado Rockies jersey, a lacy boy short and bra set. Walking over and kicking Paul again to wake him up I walked to my bathroom to take a shower.

**Paul POV**

I knocked on Bella's door and waited. I know I fucked up, I had to fix it. I couldn't let my imprint hurt like that. She opened the door and looked up at me. Before turning around and walking into the kitchen. I followed her and watched as she made coffee, her eyes puffy and red from crying as she turned towards me.

"Why are you here Paul?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"I felt the need to come here, to see you." I whispered.

"Okay, you saw me, go see one of the girls on the rez now, I'm just your imprint you're forced to be around me." She snapped.

"I'm here because I want to be here. God fucking dammit Swan I want to be with you, I want to hold you when you fucking cry, I want to be the cause of that beautiful smile that lights up the room that I've seen in Jacob's mind. I want to be the one to pick up the pieces whenever you've been broken by anyone." I growled, punching the wall to my left.

"The only reason you're saying that is because the imprint is making you. If it weren't for the imprint you'd still be fucking every girl on the rez, I'd still have Jacob, and I wouldn't have a huge fucking hole in my wall!"

I moved quickly, pinning her against the wall, my lips just hovering over hers. I heard her gasp as I reached and brushed my knuckles against her cheek. I slowly leaned down, our breath intermingling between us as I got closer to her. Her body lightly brushed against mine as she stood on her toes, kissing me. I felt a slight shock as I returned her kiss, molding her lips to mine.

When we broke apart, my lips traveled down her neck, kissing, sucking, licking, and nipping at the skin there. I felt her small hands grab my hair and pull me up to look into her eyes.

"Paul, you need to tell me right now, am I what you want? If I am not, you need to leave now." She told me, her eyes searching mine.

"I want you Bella, not because the Gods decided you were my perfect match but because you are you. I am not going to leave. I am not going to stand here and tell you all this then leave you like Jacob did, you are my imprint and I want you and everything you could give me." I replied, laying my head on hers.

Tears slipped from her eyes as she smiled at me. I kissed the tear away then lead her to the living room. Setting her on the floor, I sat behind her on the couch, my fingers combing through her chestnut hair. She leaned her head back onto my knees and I leaned down, lightly kissing her lips before returning my attention back to the TV. After about 30 minutes, I heard Bella's soft snores. Picking her up, I followed her scent up to her room. My nose wrinkling when I smelt the overly sweet smell of vampire. I laid her in her bed and quickly sprayed down her room with frebreeze. I then removed my black t-shirt and climbed into the bed behind her, pulling her against me and slowly drifting off to sleep.

A few hours later, I heard the annoying fucking sound of Bella's alarm clock. I felt her shift and then her foot kicking my thigh. Opening one eye, I watched as she walked over to her closest grabbing clothes. As she turned around I closed my eye and felt her foot make contact with my stomach, groaning I rolled over and cuddled deeper into her pillows. I was almost asleep when I heard the sound of a gun cocking.

**Hahaha! I know that's kinda mean but did you really expect Paul to get away with sleeping in Bella's bed? You're funny! Again, I'll try updating as soon as possible my pretties!**

**MissRedHead**


End file.
